Strange Semesters
by CaciaCoon
Summary: AU highschool/Collegestuck featuring the ancestors! Go from the last few weeks of high school to the end of their college career, and maybe even further. Disciple/signless, GHB/Dolorosa, Mindfang/Summoner, Handmaid/Darkleer, Psiionic/Condesce, and Redglare/Dualscar. The last one isn't important. Please R&R! better than summary! T for suggestive references and themes.


**Hey guys! Caciacoon here. This is just an AU collegestuck- but here's the catch it's the ancestors! Ha, betcha didn't see that one coming! Actually, of course you did. You read the crap summary. So basically it follows them from the last two months of high school to wherever I want ti to end. They're going to have real names [because come on. Who names their kid the Summoner?] but they're all a close-knit group of friends, and their weekly live-action roleplaying sessions play out the story of the Ancestors. Follows most of my head canon of the ancestors, including shipping. The pre-scratch trolls [like Kurloz and Mituna] might be included as their children later.**

**Pairings:**

**Summoner x Mindfang**

**Executor x Handmaind [deal with it]**

**Disciple x Signless**

**Condescense x Psiionic**

**GHB x Dolorosa**

**Dualscar x Redglare [Don't especially care for this ship, but I had to.]**

**Names:**

**Summoner= Jackson Waters**

**Mindfang= Cassandra Barkleer**

**Disciple= Lillian [Lily] Baeley**

**Signless= Gamron [Gam] Mason**

**GHB= Elliot Ackson**

**Dolorosa= Sierra Markham**

**Dualscar= Fredrick [Fred] Hearst**

**Redglare= Theresa Pierr**

**Psiionic= Timothy Roberts**

**Condescence= Laura Pikes**

**Darkleer= Hugo Batreer**

**Handmaid= Alyce Carol**

Hugo Batreer groaned as he refrained himself from slamming his and on his beeping alarm clock. The giant eighteen-year-old sat up in his bed, making it creak. Had he seriously slept in AGAIN? He rolled out of his bed, falling onto an assortment of broken robots. Normally it would have hurt most people, but Hugo wasn't most people. he picked himself up and quickly pulled on his usual muscle shirt and exercise pants, and headed downstairs to prepare a simple, protein-filled breakfast.

Cassandra hissed in annoyance in her bed, holding a pillow over her face. She did NOT want to get up today. But that god forsaken alarm clock would not stop beeping! She looked over at it. Shit. she had twenty minutes to make it to school. Luckily, she slept in her clothes for the next day. She quickly shoved her roleplaying outfit in her backpack and hurtled down the stairs to snarf a pop tart while she could.

Elliot Ackson looked over from his computer at his beeping alarm clock. Apparently, the joker of a student had stayed up all night playing world of warcraft on his computer. Oh well. At least he wouldn't be late, and this wasn't the first time he'd gone without no sleep for more than twenty-four hours. He pulled off his shirt and tugged on a new one- he decided he didn't need to change his pants, and the only reason he had changed his shirt was because it had some sort of green stain on it. He stretched his skeletal frame and yawned appreciatively, then went upstairs [he slept in the basement] to snatch his morning bottle of Faygo before his disapproving and slightly abusive father saw him. He made sure not to forget his costume, highlight of his day.

Fred was not happy. his mother had woken him up angrily, like she always did, right in the middle of a nice dream. School was not his idea of something he wanted to do right now. He was currently standing in the bathroom combing his purple and black hair, adjusting his scarf, brushing his teeth. Fred wasn't a morning person by any measures. Good god. Well, at least his friend's weekly roleplaying session was today. This one was a big one, too,because the Haindmaid was going to cause some sort of war. Exciting!

Jackson waters yawned hugely, knocking his stuffed fairy bull he kept secret out of his bed. He might not be the easiest person to wake up, but he wasn't reluctant to leave his bed after his nightmare about the swarms of spiders crawling over it. He suspected the dream might have been some subconscious terror-message about Cassandra, because his subconcious did not seem to agree with his minor interest in her. He ran a hairbrush through his red-and-black hair that was just to his jawbones right now, but being sure to leave it a little shaggy like always.

Lillian Baely yawned and stretched her arms. She got out from under her covers and did some cat-like yoga-thing stretches, stretching her arms out and curving her back, making sure all the tension of the bed left her for the day. She smiled and hopped off her bed, her super long tangles mane of black hair following her. She pulled on her usual olive-green-and-black themed outfit,the colors went nicely on her, and put her character's dress in her bag next to her homework and binder. She walked down the stairs calmly, she wasn't late or anything, and heated up a few frozen turkey sausages to eat. She liked the meat in the morning, and so did her cat, Muelin.

Timothy was awakened by the rude assembly of the high-tech alarm clock he'd set up as an experiment in surround-sound. God, that was annoying. Maybe the morning radio wasn't the best choice to have the morning radio be his alarm. Blaring Nrivana was not exactly what he wanted to hear first thing in the morning. He flung his arm to try and turn it off, knocking off the framed picture of him and the 'gang' off of his bedside table, which reminded him they had a session today. Something to look forward to after school. He found the off button for the device and began his morning routine.

Gamron Mason woke up with a furious roar and pounded the clock. He then realized what he had just done and calmed himself down. He had had an awful nightmare he wasn't at liberty to discus the details of [not even to YOU!] and his little sister's idea of a prank [setting his alarm clock to play the Barney theme song] didn't help either. He fixed his bedside table and decided his clock could be fixed by either Hugo or Timothy. He smiled softly at the two pictures he had on the small table- One was the picture that all of the twelve friends had somewhere of them last summer together at a group camping trip they'd had- and the other [which was admittedly the one he liked just a bit better] was of sweet little Lily, whom he had fancied for a little over two years. He wasn't sure if she liked him or not, but he kept himself open just in case.

Theresa Pierr was awakened by her pet iguana crawling over her and prodding at her face with its scaly foot. Her eyes fluttered open and she grunted, wondering what was so heavy on her chest. She then noticed it was just Scalemate. "Hello." She softly stroked the top of its head, sliding out from under her blankets, holding Scalemate in her arms. "You little dog. How'd you get out of your terrarium?" She carried him back to the large terrarium she had set up- it held a total of four iguanas in it, that she loved all equally. "Oh, what the hell. Just don't eat anything, okay?" she opened the small hatch to the terrarium, letting the reptiles roam free about her parent's house. They didn't mind, they were both herpetologists. Theresa began her morning routine as usual, wondering what school would have in store today.

Sierra Markham was already up and ready, just finishing brushing her hair now. She was a morning person, and even if she wasn't she was always punctual and neat, or at least tried to be. She had her homework all done, her role-play outfit all packed up, her breakfast finished, the dishwasher going, and now hr hair was brushed too. She smiled softly. Another day at school wasn't exactly exiting, but Sierra enjoyed it. She was a grade-A student, and all of her friends were grateful for her help with homework she often gave them.

Laura Pikes sat down at the counter, shoveling eggs into her mouth. She had exactly ten minutes to walk to school, and she really couldn't afford to be late again. Plus, if she made it out at the right time, she could catch Timothy, and if they were going at the right pace they could catch Hugo and Lillian, who lived next to each other. She loved all her fiends, and they were the highlight of her life along with the weekly role-play sessions, one of which they had today. She smiled thinking about it already.

Alyce carol was already out the door in the crisp morning air. She was never late to school, and was always up very early. She inhaled the crisp air with a light smile, closing her eyes. She turned her direction so she headed towards Hamilton street, where Hugo and Lily both lived. Maybe she could walk with them the rest of the day, as she enjoyed both of their company. Even if Hugo was sweaty and burly.

-Third period-

Elliot flicked a ball of paper at his bro Gamron. "Hey bro!" he whispered. "Bro!" Gamron turned around. "What?" he whispered back harshly. "Exams are in a week! This is important shit!" Elliot waved his hand. "Nah. 'Sall a joke anyway. But what I wanted to ask you something." He said. Gamron rolled his eyes. "Fire away." Elliot lazily smiled. "So are you and cat sister like, banging yet?" Gamron's eyes widened and he flushed a bright red. "Dude! come on! Have you no decency? What would even give you that idea? God!" He whispered furiously. Elliot gave his classic juggalo smile. "I dunno, man. Seems like the Disciple and the Signless are banging each other." Gamron opened his mouth to say something, but Elliot was right. He and Lillian's roleplay characters were in a relationship with one another, and everyone kind of assumed that the two characters had a sexual relationship. He growled and into his seat. "You're really annoying, you know that? and no, me and Lily are NOT having sex with each other." he said in a dark, quiet whisper, effectivley ending the conversation.

Theresa smirked from across the room. She had very good hearing and had heard their conversation. She really thought it was cute how he defended Lily so feircely and they basically were dating, he still denied being in a relationship with her. Everyone in the entire school knew they were sweet for each other, why couldn't they just get over it and go out with each other?

-Lunchtime-

The group of twelve was sitting under their favorite tree, a large cherry tree currently in full bloom. Lily sneezed as the blossoms landed on her, Theresa drew them, Feferi glued them to things, and everyone else relaxed in the shade.

Gamron got very cold very easily, so he was wearing his roleplay cape-hood that insulated his head to keep heat in. He knew he looked funny, but it's not like he cared.

Timothy and Laura cuddled together, smiling softly. They had been dating for a little over a year now, and everyone thought they were just adorable together. Laura's thick black hair was swathed over his face, leaving him trying desperately not to sneeze on her. Aradia chuckled as she watched them, seated next to Hugo. She was fairly certain Hugo liked her, in his own weird sweaty Hugo way, but honestly she saw him more as a teddy bear.

Cassandra was flicking pebbles at Jackson, who was trying to read a book. She loved to pester and annoy him, but everyone knew it was just because she was in love with him. Not that she admitted this to anyone, but they all knew it.

Fred had fallen asleep, leaning on Theresa. She shrugged him off and he fell over, waking up with an "Oww..."

Suddenly the peaceful friendlyship quietness was tested by a certain someone.

A certain someone none of them were very fond of.

"OMG! Hi guys! We were trying to find you and we couldn't but here you are!" Jessica Conners squealed, waving at them. Her creepy older brother and his friend was with her. The twelve shared a low, collective groan. "Oh, GG! Why're you wearing a hood? You look so CUTE in it! Oh! I know! Are you guys doing your weird costume thing today?" Gorman groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. God, how he hated her. Lily scowled and crossed her arms. Only she called him cute!

Lillian spoke. "It's called Live Action Roleplaying, for your information. And yes, he is wearing the Signless's hood." She had a notably grumpy tone to her voice. Jessica laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course sweetie." Sierra looked over with a 'not amused' expression. "I'm sure your brain cannot comprehend what our dear companion Lillian has just explained so truthfully to you, little twit." Jessica, of course, didn't get it, so she just shrugged and sat down a little to close to Gorman for his comfort. "Oh! Can I watch you guys today? Please?" She asked.

"I'm not sure you want to, motherfucker. 's pretty intense, you get what I'm saying?" Elliot said lazily. "I mean, LARPing is an art that has to be carefully studied." Hugo snorted, but didn't say anything. Tim and Laura looked up. Laura looked at her older brother with distaste. "Why don't you all just go fuck off." She said in an uncharacteristic burst of foul language. "Okay! See you all later!" She chirped, bouncing away.

"I hate her." Lillian pouted. Gorman softly smiled. "Join the club, Lily. No one likes her." He softly hugged her, which improved Lillian's mood a lot. "But now we're stuck LARPing with her!" Cassandra complained. "She'll probably try to join in or something!" Fred shrugged. "Ah, well. If she gets too annoying Tim and Laura can just go sloppy-makeout on each other. Guaranteed pest control." He grinned devilishly, which earned a smack from Laura and a laugh from Timmothy. "Let's just make it through the day and see what happens." Alyce said. "Agreed." Hugo grunted. Theresa stood up. "Come on guys, the bell rang. Let's go inside."


End file.
